One in a Million
by shopgirl152
Summary: There's a one in a million chance you will find the person you're meant to be with. For Finn Hudson, that one in a million could be Rachel Berry. Finchel. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: **Yay! My first Finchel fic!

**A/N 2:** Inspired by the Matthew Morrison song A Boy Can Dream

* * *

><p><em>I met her on the day of New Year's Eve<br>__I was shopping for a powder blue tux on Aardmore Street_

Finn sighed, restlessly looking through the tuxes. "Dude, why do we have to shop here for tuxes? These are all like fancy and everything." He glanced at a price tag. "And expensive. I-I can't afford this."

"Sure you can. We're at Aaarmore Tuxes Finn. The most exclusive and best tuxes in Lima. Now go into the dressing room and change. I want to see how you look."

"Kurt—"

"Finn Hudson, do you want to go to this New Year's Eve party or not?"

"Dude, I do. It's just…this is to much pressure for one night"

"In."

"Fine." Finn ripped the powder blue tux off the hanger, slinging it over his arm and disappearing into the dressing room.

Kurt groaned as he sat down. "Straight men are so touchy."

"Excuse me, do you work here?"

Kurt looked up, surveying the girl standing above him. "Um, no. I'm just here with my stepbrother. We're trying on tuxes. Or rather he's trying on tuxes." He smirked. "I already have mine."

"Oh. Well, can you—"

"Kurt, I don't think this tux fi—" Finn stopped dead, noticing the pretty girl in front of him.

"Oh." The girl smiled shyly. "Um, hi. I'm Rachel. Uh…Rachel Berry."

"I'm…uh…"

Kurt kicked him in the shin. "Finn."

"Dude, that hurt." He turned to the girl. "Finn. Right. My name is Finn." He stared at her, feeling his breath catch in his throat. Although she appeared shy, he could see a spark, a fire in her eyes. She was almost like a model. Except, of course, in real life.

"So…do you come here often?"

"Come where? Here?" Finn looked around him. "Oh. No. This is just a tux shop. We have a party to go to later. I'm…supposed to wear a powder blue tux."

"Why powder blue?"

"Because it's the in thing," Kurt spoke up. He stood up, getting ready to push Finn away. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're off to find—"

"Dude, uncool. She was speaking."

Kurt sat down, rolling his eyes. "We're going to be here for awhile, aren't we?"

Finn ignored him. "So…I don't really know why I need a powder blue tux. I think black with a…a…one of those things you wear around your waist—"

"Cummerbund."

"Yeah, that. I think it would be okay."

Rachel studied him. "Well, I have excellent taste in fashion. I—"

"Excellent taste in fashion?" Now Kurt was livid. "I have excellent taste in fashion. You—" he pointed a finger at Rachel—"we just met you. You cannot possibly have good enough fashion sense to dress this behemoth."

Finn glared at him. "Dude…"

"It's alright. We don't need him. Here." Rachel latched onto his arm, dragging him away. "We can do just fine on our own."

"Oh fine. Leave the fashionista here on his own." Kurt sat down, sulking. "They'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here you go Finchel fans, another chapter! Hope it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

><p>"Now, what you need is…"<p>

Finn stared at Rachel dreamily. Everything about her was perfect: her hair, her hazel eyes, her nose, her lips…_I wonder what her lips taste like_.

"Now, you can have a black cummerbund or a red one. Personally, I think red gives the appearance of being a gentleman." She peered at him. "You _are_ a gentleman right?"

"Uh…I think so."

"Good. Now…"

Finn watched her curiously, his mind a million miles away as daydreams started to take over.

_"Really? Is that what happened?" Rachel giggled softly, resting her head on his stomach. "The whole football team danced to Thriller?"_

_"Yeah. At first, it was really embarrassing, you know? Cause, you think everyone might laugh at you. But then…it was great. And we won the playoffs."_

_"Wow." She lifted her head, tapping him lightly on the nose. "I bet you were the best dancer."_

_Finn smiled down at her, rubbing his hand down her leg. "I wasn't the best dancer, but—"_

_"Don't be so modest." She leaned over, kissing him gently. "I bet you were great."_

_"Rachel, you've never seen me dance."_

_She giggled. "But I would like to. Can I see you dance? One day?"_

_He pulled her close, studying her. His eyes took in every ounce of her body, starting at her perfectly shaped bare breasts, down her legs, to her underwear. His hand absently rubbed her stomach. "One day."_

_"Good." She snuggled into him, murmuring. "I love this song. Who's singing?"_

_"Marvin Gaye."_

_"Mmm…my favorite." _

_He smiled down at her, rubbing her back. His eyes began to close. Right before he drifted off, he heard a faint whisper in the dark._

_"I love you Finn Hudson."_

"Well, here we are."

"Huh?" Finn shook himself, suddenly realizing that he was standing in front of the store, his arms loaded with clothes. "Wha-what are these?"

"Your cummerbund. And a jacket to go over it, and…your powder blue tux."

"Oh. I-I thought you said it wasn't in." _How did I get here_?

"Well…it-it is. But…it looks good on you." Rachel blushed. "And with some men, the powder blue is very distinguished and makes you stand out."

"Oh." He stared at her, trying to make sense of the situation he was currently in. _Okay, one moment we were talking, and the next, we're…here. _He looked around, trying to get his bearings. When he looked back…his eyes locked onto hers. Her hazel eyes pulled him in deeper and deeper. They were endless. His breath caught. _Wow_.

"Well, if you two are done, can we please go?" Kurt stood between the two of them, impatiently tapping his foot. "Finn, either buy the tux already, or pick another one. We have to be at Blaine's by eight and it's already seven."

"Seven?" Finn started, looking at his watch. "Dude, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He turned to Rachel. "Look, I'm really sorry, but—"

"We have to go. I'm sure Finn has had a lovely time with you, but I'm afraid we must be going."

"Oh." Rachel looked at Kurt, then at Finn, her face falling. "Well…it was nice to meet you Finn."

"Nice to meet you Rachel. Can we maybe—"

"Nope. No time. Come on Hudson. We have to get you ready for the party." Before Finn had a chance to protest, Kurt had the purchases rung up and was pushing him toward the door. "Come on lover boy, you can get her number later."

"But—"

"No buts." Kurt ushered him out the door.

Finn sighed, looking over his shoulder at the girl who had helped him buy a tux. "Not cool," he murmured under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up late afternoon, sunlight streaming onto his face. "Ugh." He winced at the bright light, fumbling for his cell phone. Flicking it open, he glared at the time. "Two-thirty." <em>Dude, what did Puck put in that punch<em>? _My head is pounding_.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Kurt seemed to magically appear at his bedside. "I figured you might feel the effects of the Puckerman punch, so I brought you these."

Finn squinted. "Pills?"

"Mmm…aspirin. They should cure the hangover relatively fast. You lasted awhile before you passed out. Which is a surprise, given your size."

"Dude, is-is that tux store still open?"

"For heaven's sake Finn, it's only two thirty in the afternoon. The store doesn't close until seven." He smiled knowingly. "There's a certain brunette you want to go back there for, isn't there?"

"I have to return the tux."

"And get the girl. Did you get her number?"

Finn glared at him. "I couldn't. You pushed me out the door before I could."

"Oh." Kurt looked down at his feet. "Not one of my proudest moments. But I can help you today—"

Finn held up a hand. "Dude, I appreciate the offer, but I'm going alone. I have to do this myself." He went to stand up, only to fall back onto the bed. "Once the room stops spinning. Then I'll go."

* * *

><p>At four o'clock on the dot, Finn was standing outside Aardmore's with the tux, looking up and down the street. "She has to be here. She just has to. She rented something yesterday, didn't she?" He scratched his head in confusion. "At least, I think she rented something yesterday. I don't really remember. It's kind of a blur."<p>

He sighed. Ever since yesterday, during the New Year's Eve party, she had been there. Her face had kept popping into his head, her hazel eyes seeming to stare into his soul. Even when he passed out on his bed, she was there.

Lying next to him in his bed, kissing and touching him, being gentle, wearing nothing but her underwear while listening to Marvin Gaye; he could have sworn he heard her whisper I love you, the dream was so real.

He checked his watch: four fifteen. Only fifteen minutes had gone by and he had already lost himself thinking about her. He growled. "If only Kurt had let me get her number. Then I could have called her and gone to see her tonight."

It was hopeless. He sighed again. "Better take the tux back before they think I stole it or something." _Maybe if I hang around in the store until it closes, I'll run into her_.

_And maybe you won't_.

He waved away the thought. "Shut-up." Pushing open the door, he walked in, head down. "Um, excuse me; I'd like to return this tux. I rented it last night. They told me to bring it back in today."

"No problem." The clerk took the tux from him, calling to someone in the back. "Rachel, we need you. A gentleman up here would like to return the tux he rented last night."

"Sure thing. I can—oh."

Finn's eyes widened as the girl emerged from the back. "Rachel? Is that—is that you?"

"Hello Finn."

"Why didn't you tell me you work here?"

"I don't. It's…um…it's my first day."

"Your first day? But—"

She blushed sheepishly. "I was hoping that if I started working here, I would run into you again. After yesterday…well, I couldn't stop thinking about you Finn. I know we only just met, and…it's not really proper for two strangers who just met each other to—"

"I've been thinking about you since yesterday." Finn blurted. "About your eyes and your hair and your…everything." She smiled. "I really, _really_ wanted your number, but…Kurt pushed me out the door and then—"

Rachel shyly handed him a piece of paper. "Here. That's my number. Actually, it's three of my numbers, but you can just call the first one. That's my cell. Maybe we could…have dinner sometime."

"Tonight?"

She grinned. "I-I'd like that Finn. I'd like that very much." She leaned over the counter, her lips about to touch his.

"Rachel! We need you to start hanging up tuxes! Get back to work!"

She winced. "I'll see you tonight." She grabbed the piece of paper from him, scribbling something on the back. "Here's my address. You can pick me up at eight. That's when I'm home."

Finn stared at the piece of paper in his hand, grinning from ear to ear. When he looked up, Rachel had disappeared into the back. He hurriedly fished his cell phone out of a pocket as he left the store, dialing Kurt's number.

"Well hello Finn Hudson."

"Dude, you're not going to believe this. I found her. I found her Kurt. My one in a million."


End file.
